Ronroneos
by YoujiX
Summary: Aioria enamorado, Aioria estúpido. Menos mal que sus amigos están para ayudarle… o algo así.
1. Capítulo I ¡Gato, deja eso!

**Hola, soy Youji y les saludo muy saludosamente :V**

Bueno… a mí también me agarró la ola de Soul of Gold y, bueno, quería escribir algo sobre los dorados. Diría más pero… no se me ocurre nada.

He aquí algunas cuántas notitas para tomar en cuenta:

AU con algo de la trama original (¿O era la trama original con algo de AU? ).

Muchas tonterías.

Palabrotas… nah, no es para tanto.

Cosas que no son lo que parecen y cosas que parecen pero no son (¿Acaso no es lo mismo?)

Las personalidades de los personajes pueden estar un poco salidas, pero bueno, que se le va hacer.

La pérdida de la dignidad de los personajes y el aburrimiento también pueden ser efectos secundarios por leer este fic.

Muchas tonterías.

Relaciones tanto heterosexuales como homosexuales (hay de tocho morocho)

Un humor tonto e insípido.

Alguna que otra ridiculez.

Conflictos romántico-idiotas –sin sentido.

Muchas tonterías.

Por cierto, he de decir que Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor y todo eso, yo sólo los tomé un rato para divertirme y denigrarlos un poco :V

Ya dicho esto, pues les dejó con el pequeño fic.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo I**

 **¡Gato, deja eso!**

 **.**

Aldebarán suspiró profundamente y se pasó una mano por la cara con gesto cansado. No quería enojarse por algo como eso, pero el chico se lo estaba poniendo difícil. No es que fuera una persona descortés, pero le urgía sacarlo del templo de Tauro para seguir con sus cosas y, ¿Por qué no?, darse una escapada al pueblo. Sin embargo, su camarada no parecía querer cooperar.

Sólo había querido ser amable con él cuando aceptó escuchar su triste historia de despecho y cuanta tontería le soltaba esa pobre alma descorazonada y terca…

… bien, en realidad no había tenido la oportunidad de rechazar esa conversación; una hora antes el remedo de Romeo había aparecido tambaleándose a las puertas del segundo templo, alzando la voz y soltando disparates de ebrio consumado sin importarle el espectáculo que estaba protagonizando ni, mucho menos, lo que el guardián de Tauro pensara acerca de su estado.

Aldebarán, alertado por el escándalo, salió al encuentro, sólo para encontrarse con un monigote tostándose bajo el sol del mediodía y desparramado sobre las escaleras de la puerta principal, con la ropa que le había visto hacía tres días pero sucia, apestando a licor y con la apariencia de un triste indigente que hubiera pasado dos días tirado en el mismo contenedor de basura.

No le pareció correcto dejarle en medio de las escaleras, así que lo alzó y cargó con él con la intención de dejarlo en otro lugar donde no estorbara. El templo de Leo le pareció un buen lugar para eso. Sin embargo, no avanzó siquiera diez pasos cuando el borracho despertó de su letargo y comenzó a forcejear con él. Aldebarán, quien no quería lidiar con algo tan molesto, le soltó y cayó al suelo con la gracia de un costal de papas. Le vio intentar ponerse de pie hasta que, después de dos tropiezos – con sus respectivas caídas – lo logró.

El gato se acercó a él con paso lento, mirándole desafiante – o al menos lo intentaba, sus ojos no llegaban a un acuerdo – como queriendo comenzar una pelea.

Luego, vomitó a sus pies.

Y así había sido. Mientras lo llevaba al cuarto que fungía como pequeña cocina para ayudarle a limpiarse, el gato se había vuelto depresivo y parlanchín, tanto como para desahogarse con un paciente y tolerante Aldebarán que fue lo suficientemente amable como para soportarle la hora siguiente. Al principio había tenido pena por el chico, pero a esas alturas ya lo tenía harto. Repetía una y otra vez la misma historia, algunas veces cambiando y otras aumentándole cosas como para que su relato sonase más dramático, aunque al final el desenlace era el mismo: el haber sido rechazado por esa mala mujer sin corazón.

.

– ¡Tres veces! ¡Tres malditas veces! – el chico golpeó la indefensa mesa frente a él – ¡No una, no dos! – se dobló los dedos con rabia mientras contaba, dándole énfasis a sus palabras; sus ojos desorbitados estaban rojos y llorosos – ¡Sino tres jodidas veces y nada! ¡Nada! – un nuevo golpe se escuchó y el vaso con agua salió volando, Aldebarán lo atrapó en el aire – ¡Ella siempre dice que No! ¡Y mírame! ¡Aquí sigo yo! ¡Intentándolo como un imbécil! – sorbió su nariz pero los mocos seguían fluyendo hasta su boca. Aldebarán rodó los ojos.

.

Primero Dohko y ahora Aioria. ¿Es que acaso tenía que ser él quien lidiara con los borrachos del santuario? Aldebarán se preguntaba si se trataba de alguna coincidencia o si de plano, siempre estaba en el momento y lugar equivocado.

Bueno, al menos el de Leo a diferencia del viejo – ahora no tan viejo – maestro, recordaba su nombre, lo suficiente para pronunciarlo correctamente…

.

– ¡Le amo Albirrián! – O bien, lo intentaba – ¡Le amo como nadie más le ama ni le amará en toda la jodida eternidad! ¡Soy tan estúpido! ¡Soy un maldito estúpido por amarle tanto!... ¡Daría mi vida por ella! ¡La tuya, la de todos con tal de verla sonreír! – Aldebarán levantó una ceja – ¡¿Por qué no entiende que soy yo el único que merece estar su lado?! … ¡Yo, yo, yo! ¡Sólo Yo!

.

La mesa crujió al estrellar su cabeza sobre ella. Pareció haber quedado inconsciente pues no se movió por dos largos minutos, incluso sus sollozos lastimeros se silenciaron. Aldebarán quiso aprovechar para decir algo, pero de pronto el gato alzó la cabeza y, en un arranque de frenesí, se puso de pie y volcó la mesa con las manos, haciendo un desastre en la cocina.

.

– ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan terca?! ¡Maldición! – gritó histérico, con la sangre fluyendo de la herida abierta en la frente y los mocos y lagrimones recorriendo su rostro.

.

Y así, el amable Aldebarán perdió la paciencia.

.

–¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Deja de destrozar mi templo, chiquillo estúpido! – vociferó y, sin querer (?), le estrelló el vaso que tenía en la mano en la cabeza, mandándolo al suelo por la fuerza de su manotazo y dejándolo inconsciente mucho antes de que cayese nuevamente al suelo.

.

No pasó mucho para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

.

– Demonios – se quejó, sentándose en la silla y echándole una mirada de desaprobación al joven desmayado – ahora voy a tener que ser yo quien limpie todo este desastre…

 **.**

 **Fin del capítulo I**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas finales:**

.

¿Por qué lo sigue intentando?

En fin, el gato es muy terco. Quizá necesite algo de ayuda y un curso sobre cómo hablar con las mujeres (o algo así).

Bueno, de alguna manera es comprensible, si tomamos en cuenta que la mayor parte de su vida sólo fue dedicada al entrenamiento como dorado; supongo que debe tener muy poco tacto para intentar entablar una relación (Y supongo que a ella le pasa lo mismo :V)

Ah… Aioria, eres complicado.

En fin.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (si, amenazo con subir uno nuevo)

¡Chaito! :D

.


	2. Capítulo II ¡Gato, espabila!

Hola, ¿Qué hay?

Les traigo un nuevo capitulín… ¡Relleno (Naruto?) de muchas necedades!

Ni modos, que se la va a hacer.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo II**

 **¡Gato, espabila!**

.

Aioria despertó en su habitación, adolorido y con un chichón en la cabeza. No recordaba los sucesos de las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, salvo destellos de imágenes borrosas que no terminaban de tener forma.

Y claro, el hecho irremediable de haber sido rechazado nuevamente por Marín.

…

Sí, eso era una mierda.

El único consuelo era que, al menos, sabía mantener la compostura.

El desconsuelo lo llevaba en silencio, lejos de miradas extrañas… en soledad…

…como la persona elegante y madura* que era.

No podía estar por ahí haciendo el ridículo como un loco despechado, o contándole sus líos amorosos al primero que se cruzara en su camino. Demonios, eso sería patético.

¡Era Aioria! ¡Aioria, el orgulloso león de cosmo dorado!

Tenía una imagen que cuidar.

Además, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que se perdía.

Vamos, ¡Ella era la elegida!

Quisiera o no.

.

– ¡Cuatro, cinco, diez, quince! ¡Las veces que sean necesarias! – saltó y la sábana salió volando – ¡Voy por ti Marín!

.

Reía como loco sobre la cama, con las manos a la cintura y sintiéndose el soberano del mundo, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

.

– ¡Entra, entra! – invitó, con el júbilo a flor de piel.

.

Seguro era Aioros que venía a enterarse del último chisme en la vida de su hermanito querido.

La puerta se abrió y su niñera de las últimas horas entró sin prisa.

.

– ¿Eh? – el león había estado tan metido en su propia mundo de grandeza y felicidad, que no reparó en quien había entrado en su habitación hasta que le vio – ¿Qué haces por aquí?, creí que eras Aioros.

– Hola Aioria, lamento incordiarte – saludó el recién llegado con su habitual serenidad.

– ¡Nada de eso Mu, pasa, pasa!

.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí con un ligero empujón, en las manos traía un pequeño botiquín y algo de comer.

.

– Sólo he venido a dejarte esto, debes de tener hambre… y frío – comentó, viendo que el chico seguía en calzoncillos a pesar de la ropa limpia y doblada que le había dejado la noche anterior a un lado de la cama.

– Me acabo de despertar… – Aioria se dejó caer a la cama, rebotando levemente antes de quedarse sentado con las piernas cruzadas – y en mi habitación, la ropa queda en segundo plano.

.

Mu le observó en silencio.

.

– Tu hermano ha si…

– Eso también va para los invitados – movió las cejas, insinuante.

– Tu hermano no se encuentra en el Santuario desde hace dos días, el Patriarca le ha encomendado una misión… le acompaña Shura. Si todo va bien, regresarán antes de que termine la semana.

.

Aioria hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero aceptó de buena gana el plato de comida que le ofreció, justo cuando su estómago reclamaba algo de atención.

Le agradaba Mu pero era muy reservado, casi como el caballero de Virgo. Esos dos nunca se prestaban a alguna broma o tontería que él o alguna otra persona hiciera. Aunque Mu era más tolerante, si le hubiera dicho lo mismo a Shaka, ya estaría con uno o dos sentidos menos.

Ni qué decir de Camus, él le congelaría apenas abriera la boca si sospechaba que intentaba decir algo como eso.

O Saga…

Bah, eran unos amargados.

En cambio Mu… bueno, él…

" _Me trata como a un niño…"_

Fuera de eso, el ariano siempre estaba ahí cuando se le necesitaba de verdad – los otros tres igual, pero eran unos aburridos –.

Ya fuera para reparar alguna armadura, luchar contra algún ejército enemigo que viniera por la vida de Atenea o simplemente para cuidar de un compañero resfriado. Era amable, atento, agradable a la vista…

.

– Ah, Mu, esto sabe muy bien. Si fueras una chica me casaría contigo – balbuceó, con la boca llena de comida – Oye ¿Nunca has pensado en cambiarte de sexo? No quedarías nada mal, créeme – animó, masticando ruidosamente.

– No – respondió sin un atisbo de molestia, o alguna otra emoción en particular, mientras guardaba la ropa dentro del armario. Elevó la mirada, luego negó levemente con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para mirarle – tampoco el casarme contigo.

– Qué mal – murmuró un poco decepcionado.

.

No es que en verdad quisiera sentar cabeza con un hombre transexual (o quizá sí, quien sabe; todo podría pasar... si no estuviese enamorado ya de cierta pelirroja), pero escuchar que alguien más no le veía como un buen partido, le trajo a la mente lo sucedido con Marín y el buen ánimo decayó en él.

.

– Ya no tengo hambre – susurró, a pesar de que su estómago opinaba lo contrario.

.

Mu alcanzó a escucharle.

.

– Come… – pidió sin levantar la voz.

– Pero…

.

Bastó una mirada de aviso por parte del ariano para que Aioria se metiera otra cuchara a la boca.

.

– Te hará bien.

– Si _mamá_ – balbuceó saboreando la comida, sin reparar en lo que se le había escapado.

.

Mu parpadeó y bajó la mirada con aire reflexivo.

.

– Milo también me dijo lo mismo en la mañana al pasar por el templo de Aries – respondió pensativo, tocándose levemente los labios con los dedos.

.

No había reproche en sus palabras, sólo curiosidad.

.

– Eh… – el castaño tragó con algo de dificultad toda la comida que le atiborraba la boca y sonrió avergonzado – ¿Ah, sí? qué curioso…

.

" _Estúpido Milo "–_ pensó Aioria, sintiéndose descubierto. Sólo esperaba que el idiota no hubiera confesado que, en realidad, había sido el mismo Aioria quien había elegido ese mote secreto para referirse al caballero de Aries.

Vamos, no es que le usara seguido, sólo le decían así en ocasiones. Además, todos sus compañeros tenían uno, incluso el Patriarca (Aunque no lo supiera); Entre Milo y Aioria se las habían ingeniado para inventarles apodos a los demás solo porque sí; No estaba mal, siempre y cuando algunos no se enteraran.

Y aunque no era precisamente uno de los mejores y más productivos pasatiempos en el que alguien quisiera invertir su tiempo de ocio, para ellos resultaba divertido – eso e inventarle diálogos a las personas que conversaban a lo lejos –.

" _Parecen un par de niños" –_ Les dijo alguna vez Camus cuando, sin querer, a alguno de los dos se les escapó el de él. Como si fuera el chiste más gracioso del mundo, ambos se carcajearon en sus narices.

Todo hubiera resultado más o menos bien, si Milo no hubiese osado abrir nuevamente la boca.

" _Pero tampoco es para que te pongas así…_ – argumentó, como si el que debiera entrar en razón fuera Camus y no ellos _–… mira, "Princesa de las nieves" es perfecto, destaca tu bien merecido nivel en la realeza y va de la mano con tus rasgos frigoríficos. A mí me parece que va muy acorde con tu sublime presen…_

" _¡Milo, No!" –_ Aioria no pudo hacer nada por su amigo. Milo terminó dentro de un ataúd de hielo, con una mueca desfigurando su rostro congelado.

" _En cuanto a ti "–_ Amenazó Camus con gélida voz…

.

– En fin – Mu le restó importancia y, de paso, rompió con los recuerdos del chico. Sacó algo del botiquín y se sentó en la cama – Espero que, si hay una próxima, recuerdes moderarte con la bebida – comentó, rociándole desinfectante y pegándole una curita en medio de la frente.

– ¿Qué? – un atisbo de alarma se encendió en Aioria – Espera… – se frotó instintivamente el lugar donde Mu había tocado – ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

.

Mu sujetó suavemente su mano para que dejase de rascarse y la situó sobre el regazo del chico.

.

– No ha sido nada grave – explicó, refiriéndose a la herida que cicatrizaba rápidamente –Mañana habrá desaparecido, no te lo toques. En cuanto a lo demás… – bajó un poco la cabeza, su cabello resbaló por su hombro – ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Hum… me duele la cabeza, pero estoy bien. Aunque no recuerdo cómo me hice ese chichón de aquí – señaló con un dedo – pero regresemos un poco, tú dijiste que…

– No me refiero a eso.

.

Aioria le miró confundido.

Mu finalizó su revisión y guardó las cosas en el botiquín. La regeneración en los caballeros era rápida, la herida cerraría y las contusiones no eran graves. Después de todo, aquellos golpes no eran nada en comparación con los recibidos en tantos años al servicio de la Diosa. Sin embargo, no estaba de más dedicarle ciertos cuidados. Sobre todo cuando Mu sabía lo imprudente que podía ser Aioria. Una herida como la de la frente podía terminar en una pérdida de un ojo o la fractura de ambas piernas, aun cuando las lesiones no tuvieran relación alguna.

Ciertamente era bastante irresponsable con su seguridad.

Por ello, su maestro le había encomendado su cuidado mientras se recuperaba, con el precepto de que no se podían permitir a un caballero dorado menos dentro de sus filas. ¿Y si la diosa necesitaba nuevamente su ayuda?

Además, Aioria no se podía saltar su responsabilidad sólo por estar medio moribundo. La casa de Leo no se iba a cuidar sola, tenía algunas cuantas misiones acumuladas, y había escuchado por ahí que había causado algunos desmanes en el campo de entrenamiento de las amazonas y en el templo de Tauro. Fueran rumores o no, debía hacerse responsable de sus acciones, cualquiera que fueran esas.

También estaba el asunto de que dentro de poco tendría que conseguirse un aprendiz y de eso definitivamente no se iba a salvar sólo por haberse abierto la cabeza al estar ebrio.

.

– Por cierto, Aldebarán me ha dicho que espera que te recuperes. De cualquier manera, vendrá pronto a disculparse personalmente.

– ¿Y eso? – habló con la boca llena, dejando de lado la pasajera sensación de que estaba olvidando algo importante.

– Sólo quiere que no te lo tomes personal, así como él no se tomó personal el desastre que hiciste en su cocina.

.

Aioria le miró expectante, con la cuchara a medio camino de su boca y con las mejillas abultadas de comida. La alarma volvió a sonar dentro de su cabeza.

.

– Si… – explicó, refrescándole la memoria a un Aioria medio amnésico –… el desastre que hiciste al estar ebrio, consecuencia de haber sido rechazado por la amazona, maestra del caballero de Pegaso. Fue tu impertinente comportamiento y tu errónea decisión en la forma de sobrellevar un rechazo, lo que te mantuvo en cama dos días – relató pacientemente, dando por finalizado su reporte.

.

La sinceridad con la que habló, aunado a su casi inexpresivo rostro, le quitó una gran parte del tacto que se necesitaba para aminorar aquel relato vergonzoso.

No había sido su intención, pero Aioria terminó sepultado bajo su franqueza.

Tanto así, que se olvidó de cómo tragar y la comida se le fue por el camino equivocado. Fue Mu quien tuvo que auxiliarlo golpeando su espalda para que la tos ferina no le ahogase más de lo necesario.

Aioria tosió y escupió todo lo que pudo, hasta que ya no quedó nada más.

Luego, cuando su respiración se calmó y la comida estuvo esparcida por el suelo, los recuerdos le cayeron como piedras.

.

– ¡Por Atenea! – se quejó bajo las sábanas, con el orgullo tres metros bajo tierra.

.

¿Qué demonios? Había hecho exactamente lo que no debía hacer. ¿Qué clase de juego sucio del destino era eso?

¡Malditas ironías de la vida!

.

– ¡¿En dónde queda mi imagen?! ¡¿Qué les voy a decir a quienes me idolatran?! – gritó, olvidando que Mu estaba a su lado escuchando su monólogo.

– Veo que ya estas mejor – comentó el ariano, ajeno al drama existencial – nos vemos, procura ser más cuidadoso.

– ¡Un momento! – enajenado, el León saltó sobre él y ambos cayeron al suelo.

.

Mu, quien había salido completamente limpio del desastre a su alrededor, terminó con un sucio León sobre él.

.

– ¡¿Qué tanto sabes?!... ¡N-no, no me digas! – se contradijo, llevándose un brazo a la cara con gesto dramático.

– Lo mismo que Aldebarán – respondió – si me permites Aioria…

– Oh, Mu ¿Qué voy hacer? – le miró con ojos llorosos.

.

Al demonio con el orgullo, sólo quería algo de consuelo.

.

– Aioria…

– Reconfórtame Mu…

– …

– …

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Si! – animó el chico – ¡Dame un consejo, el que sea! ¡Dime alguna forma de que ella me acepte!

– … – Mu se removió bajo de él – primero…

– ¿Si? – toda su atención se volcó en él.

– Quisiera…

– ¡Si, dime, vamos!

– ¿Podrías…

– ¡Lo que sea!

– ¿Quitarte de encima?... por favor.

– Ah…

.

Reparó en la incómoda posición en la que le tenía aprisionado. El ariano le miraba desde abajo, con el largo cabello extendido por el suelo, los brazos estirados a ambos lados de su cabeza – Aioria le sujetaba por la muñecas –, el torso levemente arqueado y las piernas dobladas hacia a un lado, para no tocar la entrepierna contraria. Su cadera levantada se dibujaba ligeramente bajo sus ropas.

Aquella extraña visión se le hacía un poco…

.

– Demonios… – suspiró decepcionado –… un bonito par de senos y ¡Zas! todos contentos... aunque tendríamos que deshacernos de lo de abajo...

– Quítate de encima – aquello definitivamente no había sonado como una petición.

– ¿Ah? – preguntó embelesado – ¡Auch!¡Duele! ¡No! – se quejó cuando Mu liberó un brazo y enterró el pulgar en medio de su frente – ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! – reclamó, cubriéndose media cabeza con las manos.

– Me debatí entre picarte la frente o mandarte al Desierto de Lut* – respondió, sentándose sobre sus propias piernas y dándole la espalda mientras se recogía el cabello en una coleta sobre su hombro. El movimientos de sus manos era inusitadamente hechizante – espero haber elegido la opción correcta – finalizó, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

– No, ¡Espera! – Aioria salió de su trance y corrió hacia él, aferrando su brazo.

.

Mu le miró sobre el hombro y Aioria le soltó mostrándole las palmas de las manos, dándole a entender que si así lo quería, no volvería a cometer el error de tocarle sin su permiso.

Tanta gentileza le había hecho olvidar que no estaba tratando con una damisela, sino con un caballero dorado. Un caballero dorado que podía partirle la cara de un puñetazo o teletransportarle a ochocientos kilómetros sobre el suelo.

¡O peor aún!, ¡Frente a Marín sin haber preparado una nueva estrategia de conquista!

¡Maldición, era terrible improvisando!

Un frío sudor le recorrió la espalda.

.

– L-lamento mi comportamiento – se disculpó, haciendo una exagerada reverencia frente a él. Su cabeza estuvo a centímetros de tocar sus rodillas – Olvidé que a los de tu tipo no les gusta ser tratados como chicas.

– ¿De mi tipo?

– Si, ya sabes – Aioria se alzó he intentó explicarse – ese… tipo… – aunque no con muy buenos resultado.

.

Mu le miró intrigado.

.

– Eh…hum… ¿Cómo decirlo? – la mirada contraria le ponía nervioso – hombres…. ¿Delicados?

.

Estuvo a punto de decir afeminados, pero un resquicio de lucidez le advirtió que eso no sería buena idea.

.

– Delicados… – repitió Mu, girándose hacia él. Dio un paso al frente.

.

Aioria retrocedió.

.

– No, no, no era eso – negó frenético con las manos – No delicados, delicados, sino… con… rasgos delicados… – aquello no pareció convencer a Mu, quien dio un nuevo paso – ¡Rasgos bonitos! ¡Muy bonitos! – argumentó, dando un paso atrás…

– Bonitos… – la forma en que Mu lo pronunció sonó tétrica y amenazante pese a su impasible expresión.

.

Aioria trató de recordar de donde había sacado eso sobre rasgos delicados y cuanta tontería había soltado.

…

¡Maldita fuente de información de dudosa procedencia!

Oh, Mu parecía muy molesto –o algo así, era tan difícil saberlo con ese rostro de imperturbable belle…

…

Aioria se mordió la lengua imaginaria que seguía trazando frases insensatas en su cabeza y cerró los ojos, cruzando los brazos sobre su cara.

…

¡Pero momento! ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! ¡Él también era un caballero dorado! ¡Debía defenderse, sabía cómo hacerlo! ¡No era su culpa que Mu no aceptara su naturaleza de arrebatadora belleza engañosamente ( _pero casi)_ femenina!

.

– ¡Muy bien Mu! – Aioria se puso en guardia – ¡Si no lo aceptas por las buenas, será por las malas! ¡Tú lo has querido! ¡Puedes venir con todo lo que te…

.

Pero Mu se había quedado de pie a centímetros de su rostro. Miraba hacia el cuello de Aioria, pero definitivamente su atención no estaba en él ni en nada que estuviera dentro de esa habitación. Sus ojos se movieron un poco, como si soñara despierto. Tan absorto estaba, que Aioria aprovechó para tocar los dos puntitos de su frente con dos dedos.

.

– Je, siempre quise hacer eso.

.

De pronto, el ariano se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

El león dio un paso hacia atrás y se puso en guardia. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, bajó las manos.

 _._

– _No diga eso…_ – murmuró Mu.

– ¡Pero si no he dicho nada! – se defendió Aioria.

.

Los hombros de Mu temblaron levemente al escucharle, como si recién se percatara de que no estaba solo. Aioria le vio frotarse el rostro y cuando se lo descubrió, un gesto de contrariedad apareció.

.

– ¿Te encuentras… bien?

.

El joven de Aries cerró los ojos durante un momento y suspiró.

.

– Si.

– ¿En serio?

.

Mu negó con la cabeza. Aioria alzó una ceja.

.

– Dame un momento – pidió Mu, alzando la mano antes de que el de Leo volviese a hablar.

.

Ambos sintieron una presencia tras la puerta. Mu estiró la otra mano hacia ella y la puerta se abrió, haciendo caer al fisgón que momentos antes se apoyaba en ella.

.

– H-hola – saludó con una cohibida sonrisa desde el suelo.

– Miki – acusó Aioria cruzado de brazos.

– Es Kiki – corrigió el aludido, levantándose y frotándose la nariz que se había magullado con la caída – ¿Estás borracho o qué?

– ¿Qué mier... – Aioria abrió los ojos, molesto – ¿Quién te…

– Tus gritos se escuchaban hasta las puertas del templo – mintió.

.

En realidad, se había aburrido esperando a su maestro y decidió ir a ver porque se tardaba tanto; teletransportándose justo en el momento en que el _¿Te encuentras bien?_ de Aioria se escuchaba tras la puerta.

.

– ¿Está bien maestro? – preguntó a Mu, mirando con desconfianza a Aioria, quien repentinamente recordó lo de minutos antes – ¿No me diga que…

– ¡Aquí nadie ha intentado cambiarle el sexo a nadie! ¡No sé de qué hablas! – soltó de improvisto, culpándose de algo que, ciertamente, no había sucedido.

– ¿Qué? – Kiki le miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Puedo explicarlo!

– Eso no pasó – comentó Mu.

– ¡Eso es, díselo Mu!

– Te aconsejo que moderes tu comportamiento. No creo que la amazona que te atrae le parezca correcto que le saltes encima.

– ¡Shhhh! – Aioria trató de callarle.

– ¿Hablan de Marín? – señaló Kiki.

– ¡¿Quién te dijo?!

– ¡Si, lo sabía!

.

Maldición, ahora que lo recordaba, ese puberto era cercano a Marín. Si no hacía algo, podía ir a decirle cuanta mentira se le ocurriera.

No podía quedar mal sin siquiera haber dado un nuevo paso en su relación con la chica…

…

En su _inexistente_ relación con la chica.

…

¡Demonios!

.

– ¡Te lo advierto! – le apuntó con un dedo amenazador – ¡Mucho cuidado con lo que vayas diciendo por ahí!

– No te tengo miedo – respondió, sintiéndose protegido por la presencia de Mu.

– ¡Ya vas a ver si no! – el león se tronó los dedos.

.

Mu estiró el brazo frente a Aioria, interponiéndose en la discusión.

Kiki le sacó la lengua y Aioria gruñó. Sin embargo, detuvo sus burlas cuando los ojos de su maestro se posaron sobre él.

.

– Recuerdo haberte dicho que te quedaras en la entrada del templo de Leo.

– ¿Fue mi cosmos, verdad? – preguntó, tratando de desviar la conversación – rayos, debí disminuirlo un poco más.

– …

– Oiga maestro ¿El viejo sabe que a Aioria le gusta Marín?

– Kiki, nos está escuchando justo ahora.

– ¿Qué? – el pelirrojo se encogió en su lugar, incómodo – ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? – le susurró.

– ¿Viejo? ¿Qué viejo? ¿De qué rayos hablan?... ¡¿Alguien nos está espiando?! – Aioria se alarmó, sintiéndose observado – ¡¿Es que ya no tengo privacidad?! ¡¿Alguien más sabe sobre lo de Marín?! … eh, no, digo… sobre las patatas, si…, me gustan las patatas – tosió, intentando disimular lo que sucedía.

– No hay de que alarmarse. Mi maestro sólo… sólo quería saber cómo me iba con tu cuidado. La conversación que yo tenía contigo se cruzó en algún momento con la que tenía con él* – aclaró Mu – Pero te manda saludos.

– Uh, "saludos"… – se burló Kiki – eso no significa nada bueno. El vie… el Señor Shion no está contento contigo… seguro hiciste algo muy malo ¿No es así? – alzó la cabeza y le miró con lástima –… _estás en proble-mas_ – canturreó.

– ¡¿El Patriarca?! – Aioria volvió a los gritos, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

– No fue su intención entrometerse en nuestra charla… – Mu se quedó en silencio mirando hacia el techo, luego asintió – pero dice que, ya que estás recuperado, te dirijas al templo Patriarcal para tratar ciertos asuntos que te involucran en algunos eventos ocurridos en el campo de entrenamiento de las amazonas…

.

¿En qué momento su vida amorosa se había vuelto de interés público?

Que humillante.

 _ **.**_

– _Todo se derrumbó, dentro de mi, dentro de mí...* **–**_ Sollozó dramático, encogido bajo las sábanas.

– De acuerdo… – siguió hablando Mu – espero su llamado… – se tocó la mejilla – ah...a-adiós – Y concluyó despidiéndose en un susurro.

.

El ariano respiró profundamente y se volvió hacia a Kiki.

Por su parte, su alumno evitó mirarle a los ojos y se llevó las manos hacia la cabeza como queriendo parecer indiferente.

.

– Lo lamento – pero finalmente cedió, sintiéndose mal por haberle desobedecido.

.

Mu le observó en silencio por un momento.

.

– Acepto tus disculpas – le palmeó la cabeza, satisfecho con su honestidad.

.

Los ojos de Kiki brillaron emocionados.

.

– ¡Bien! – respondió aliviado, abrazándole por la cintura y sonriéndole.

– ¿Y yo qué? – preguntó Aioria surgiendo de su escondite y apuntándose con el dedo. Tal ambiente de reconciliación entre maestro y alumno, que de pronto tenía la habitación como escenario de una película de corte motivacional, le había hecho sentirse desplazado – Yo también me disculpé.

– Aún lo estoy meditando – le respondió Mu, Kiki sonrió discretamente – En cuanto a ti… – el pelirrojo alzó la cabeza – creo que una semana haciendo limpieza en el templo de Leo te hará bien.

– ¡¿Qué?! – la cara se le descompuso en una mueca – ¿El de Leo? ¿Este templo de Leo?

.

Mu asintió.

.

– ¡¿Pero ya vio cómo está esté cochinero?! – argumentó, aun sabiendo que su maestro no cambiaría de opinión.

– ¡Ja! – se mofó el castaño, pero pronto reparó en lo que acababa de escuchar – sólo por eso te haré trabajar el triple. No habrá descanso ni tregua para ti esclavo.

– ¡Maestro! – intentó por última vez.

– El castigo será para ambos – señaló Mu, esperando que su convivencia no resultara contradictoria – Quizá aprendan algo uno de otro… algo de provecho – recalcó.

– ¿Yo soy un castigo? – cuestionaron al unísono los dos involucrados.

.

Aioria y Kiki se miraron retadoramente, pero luego bajaron la cabeza, apesadumbrados.

.

– No es justo – respondieron.

.

Sin embargo, Aioria reparó en un pequeño detalle.

.

– Oye Mu, ¿Qué pasó con mi consejo?

– ¿Consejo? ¿Sobre qué?

– No te importa, metiche – reprendió Aioria – Esta es una conversación entre adultos. Ya puedes irte por donde viniste.

– Seguro uno para que Marín se acueste contigo ¿Verdad? – se rio de él, estrechando el abrazo que tenía alrededor de su maestro – Eso nunca va a pasar.

– ¡Tú qué demonios sabes, apenas dejaste los pañales! – se defendió el de Leo, volviendo a su actitud infantil – ¡Un niño como tú ni siquiera debería saber de lo que estoy hablando!

– ¡Pues si lo sé ¿Cómo ves?! – se defendió alzando la voz, con el rubor amenazando con asomarse en sus mejillas – ¡Además ya no soy un niño, el próximo año cumpliré trece! – Kiki se soltó de Mu y caminó desafiante hacia él.

– ¡Oh, pues perdóneme señor, no sabía que con doce años ya se era un adulto!

– ¡Sólo estás celoso porque yo sí puedo estar cerca de Marín! – desafió.

– No sé dé qué hablas– siseó, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro e inclinándose hacia Kiki.

– Yo creo que sí, _acosador_ – contratacó, poniéndose de puntillas.

– Retira eso, _niño de mamá_ – la mueca en su rostro se volvía más lúgubre. Unas cuantas venitas se asomaron en su frente – retíralo – repitió, inclinándose más a la altura del chico.

– Tú retira eso – Kiki se alzó y sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

– ¡Retíralo tú primero!

– ¡No, tú!

.

A pesar de lo tenebroso que le parecía el caballero dorado, Kiki aguantó por varios segundos mirando los ojos de su adversario. Si, comenzaba a tener un poco de miedo, pero sabía que su maestro no dejaría que le pusiera un dedo encima.

Y hablando de él, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

.

– ¡No, tú!

– ¡No, tú!

– ¡No, tú!

– ¡No, t…

.

Los puños de Mu golpearon ambas cabezas duras con menguada fuerza, sólo para hacerse notar. Aioria se mordió la lengua pero alcanzo a mantenerse en pie. Mu le había golpeado estratégicamente sobre el chichón y sintió como si la cabeza le fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Un sonido ininteligible escapó de su boca y se encorvó, agarrándose la cabeza como si esta fuera a caérsele.

Kiki fue quien se llevó la peor parte. Estaba tan concentrado en tratar de estar a la altura de Aioria, flotando a treinta centímetros del suelo, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que pasó. El golpe le cayó de sorpresa y terminó en el suelo de rodillas, completamente noqueado. Y si no hubiera sido suficiente, perdió el equilibrio y azotó de cara contra el suelo.

.

– Las lecciones de sexualidad no son para entrar en absurdos debates sobre la precaria actividad sexual de los demás – resaltó Mu, a pesar de que su discípulo no podía escucharle…

.

… pero Aioria si, y ese era el punto.

 **.**

– **¿Ef que acafso me la voyf a pafarf con la cabefza afollada**? – se quejó Aioria, con ojos llorosos– **¡fe fufone que foy el frofragonisfta! ¡Meresfco un foco masf de resfeto! …. ¡¿Cómo qué frecaria?!**

 _(_ Traducción: _¿Es que acaso me la voy a pasar con la cabeza abollada? ¡Se supone que soy el protagonista! ¡Merezco un poco más de respeto!... ¡¿Cómo que precaria?!)_

– Al menos dormirá bien esta noche – Mu levantó a Kiki.

– **¡Mi fida sexfual efta en tofdo fsu efflendorf! ¡No fofría eftarf másf fatisffecho!** – se vanaglorió. Quiso carcajearse, pero en vez de ello se atragantó con su saliva.

 _(_ Traducción: _¡Mi vida sexual está en todo su esplendor! ¡No podría estar más satisfecho!)_

– ¿Qué debería hacer para cenar?

– **¡Afúyame Mu! ¡Me ahojo!** – pidió, sin recibir respuesta.

 _(_ Traducción: _¡Ayúdame Mu! ¡Me ahogo!)_

– …

– ¡Mu!

– …debo bajar al pueblo por víveres.

.

Por los minutos siguientes, la tos y las arcadas de Aioria fueron lo único que se escucharon dentro de la habitación. Mientras el chico se revolcaba en el suelo, Mu se sentó en la cama y acostó a un lado a Kiki.

" _Qué rápido crece" –_ reflexionó, apartando algunos mechones de su frente y dejando a la vista el enorme chichón. Observó en silencio la sonrisa soñolienta – que le había quedado después del golpe que se llevó – y sintió curiosidad por lo que soñaba; pero, aunque podría haberlo sabido con leer sus pensamientos, no quiso inmiscuirse. Ese era un momento sólo para Kiki… y si podía hacer que esa sonrisa no se le borrase del rostro, le dejaría dormir hasta el día de mañana.

Kiki balbuceó algo entre sueños pero Mu no logró descifrarlo.

Era bueno que también tuviera algo de tiempo para soñar alejado de obligaciones y del ajetreo de la vida diaria, aunque fuera por un instante. Después de todo, seguía siendo un niño.

" _Pero está creciendo"_ insistió.

Por otro lado, aún podían escucharse los _¡Fe fuero! ¡Afuda! ¡Alguienf que fe afude!_ del dueño del templo, pero comenzaban a disiparse.

 _(_ Traducción: _¡Me muero! ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien que me ayude!)_

Dos años… dos largos años…

¿Y si no hubiera superado su partida? ¿Y si no hubiera habido nadie que le ayudase?

¿Y si… hubiera muerto?

Aquel último pensamiento dolía tanto como el haberlo dejado.

No se arrepentía de haber dado su vida por la Diosa y por el mundo que ella amaba. Había sido terriblemente cruel, pero su deber como caballero había sido luchar por la paz que todos merecían. Por ello, se sentía satisfecho por lo que sus camaradas y él habían logrado en la Guerra contra Hades… porque todo había sido para que niños como Kiki pudieran vivir un nuevo amanecer.

Sin embargo, de haber tenido la oportunidad, hubiese querido despedirse.

…

Agradecía a todas esas buenas personas que no le dejaron solo; gracias a su compañía y a su cuidado, Kiki había logrado recuperar algo de la niñez que la guerra le había arrebatado.

Pero cuando la diosa les dio el regalo de volver nuevamente a la vida, habían pasado dos años; y todo ese dolor y llanto que Kiki había sido silenciado frente a los demás, fluyó de él como si volviese a aquel fatídico día en que la guerra les separó.

Recordar su reencuentro era doloroso.

Pero también fue un momento de paz y consuelo para todos.

Y ahora, después de cinco años desde lo de Hades, la dicha les había apremiado con una vida en la que podían tener días con momentos así, en lo que lo único importante era cuidar de aquellos a los que se apreciaba.

Tarde o temprano una nueva guerra vendría y la muerte les alcanzaría. Lo más seguro era que así fuera. Y aunque eso era inevitable, tenía el consuelo de que, esta vez, el niño que dormía y hablaba entre sueños a su lado, estaría preparado para lo que vendría.

Y que al despertar, Mu estaría para él.

" _Crece rápido Kiki… crece y sigue adelante…"_

Una mano temblorosa se asomó por el borde de la cama y se aferró al colchón.

 **.**

– **Sha Mu, sha entendíf** – Aioria reapareció, agitado y con la saliva escurriéndole por la boca – **sho foy un ifdiota y fú eftáf en lo fierfto ¿De acuerfdo?** – aceptó de mala gana.

 _(_ Traducción: _Ya Mu, ya entendí. Yo soy el idiota y tú estás en lo cierto ¿De acuerdo?)_

.

Mu le miró en silencio, y luego sonrió. Aioria le contemplo embobado.

 **.**

– **Fi me lo fermite, quifiera decifle que fiene ufted una fonita fonrifsa, gallarfdo cafallerof de Arief. For fafor, déjeme admirafla losf efcasof fegundosf que duref**

(Traducción: _Si me lo permite, quisiera decirle que tiene usted una bonita sonrisa, gallardo caballero de Aries. Por favor, déjeme admirarla los escasos segundos que dure)_

– Estás desvariando.

– ¿Qué? – Aioria parpadeó, pero la sonrisa no estaba y en su lugar el sereno rostro de Mu le dio las buenas tardes – **Que fafo** – se rascó la nuca – **Como fea, da igualf** – se arrastró como pudo y se dejó caer sobre la cama, aun lado de Mu, con los brazos extendidos – **Efte ha fido un fía fafo.**

(Traducción: _Qué raro. Como sea, da igual. Este ha sido un día raro)_

.

Se hizo un silencio cómodo entre ellos, de esos en los que no se necesita hablar para pasar un buen rato con un amigo.

Porque lo eran.

Aioria suspiró tranquilo y cerró los ojos, mientras Mu se dedicaba a limpiarle la saliva a Kiki y velar por el sueño de ambos. Paso un tiempo antes de que el ariano se acostara en la cama para quedarse mirando el techo de la habitación, escuchando las suaves respiraciones de ambos durmientes.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Y ahora, algunas notas finales:**

¿Y si era tan bueno, porque se murió?

.

… _como la persona elegante y madura que era*._ Vamos, eso de ocultar los sentimientos y estar llorando por los rincones tampoco es ser muy maduro que digamos :V . Pero bueno…

 _Desierto de Lut_ (Reciclando notas, reciclar es bueno): El Dash-e-Lut (o Lut, pa´ los cuates) es un paradisiaco lugar que se ha ganado su indiscutible puesto entre las zonas del mundo más secas y calientes del planeta. Se encuentra en Irán y ninguna criatura vive en esa región… bueno, tomando en cuenta que en una ocasión registró una temperatura de 71°C – la temperatura más alta jamás documentada sobre la superficie de la Tierra –, es bastante comprensible. A Mu le gusta mandar ahí a la gente poco amable, cuenta la leyenda que Kanon casi fue a parar a ese solitario lugar… (Para más información, diríjase a "Al cruzar la línea"… historia muy pero muy tonta y _ho ho homo_ … leer bajo su propio riesgo… fin del comercial :V)

… _se cruzó en algún momento con la que tenía con él*_ La telepatía de Mu también le sirve para hacerla de intermediario y de recadero. Y Shion… bueno, es un despapaye.

 _Todo se derrumbó, dentro de mi, dentro de mí...*_ canción dramática :V

.

No sé, a veces pienso que Mu debería tener su propio baño, como Hideyoshi de Baka to test to Shōkanjū (hahahaha, que desmaye con ese anime :V)

O no sé, estoy desvariando.

Como sea, espero no haberme pasado con las tonterías…

¡Qué diablos! ¡Babosadas para todos! :V

En fin, gracias, muchas gracias por leer :D, les dejo respuestas a sus comentarios:

 **Dany:**

Hola, que onda? jojojojojojojo, bueno, el pobre toribio aún no se ha salvado del todo de las majaderías del gato :V... aún le falta que le tire el vaso con agua al suelo. O algo así. Saludines!

 **JFR:**

Hola, hola! es que Aldebarán tiene la culpa, para que le hace caso a ese borracho :V. Si, aparecerán los dorados, de poco a poco, y también otros personajes. No desesperéis, los chicos tendrán su momento de gloria... y babosadas. Nos vemos!

 **Rosseta:**

Hey! gracias también por pasarte por aquí. Si, Albirrián se ganó nuestros kokoros. Sólo por eso Aioria no le molestará... por ahora :V. ¡Nos vemos lueguito!

 **Guest:**

Hola, gracias por comentar. Bien, ya subí este nuevo capítulo. Muchas tonterías pero vamos, es un buen chico :V. ¡Chaito!

 **Amatizta:**

Hola... y oh... esto se volverá más homo, de verás :V

Nah, no tanto... o quien sabe :V.

Bueno, tengo un humor muy necio, combino muchas cosas y, pues, luego resultan historias como esta :V. Espero que el fic siga sacándote una que otra risa (reir es bueno :D) . Nos vemos!

.

Y ahora si, hasta el próximo capitulín.

Chaito!


End file.
